


jealousy

by thecryguys



Series: zagene tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecryguys/pseuds/thecryguys
Summary: prompt: eugene freaking out that zach is feeling jealous because he loves zach too much and doesn't wanna lose him because he believes that jealousy is one of the reasons why divorce happens and he just doesn't wanna lose zach. please give this boy his happiness that's all I want for eugene.





	jealousy

Grabbing their morning beverages at the pantry was always the best way to start the day; it was a place where Zach and Eugene would talk without being afraid of anyone overhearing them.

Well, up until this morning, when a new intern popped in for coffee as well, completely unaware of what he was interrupting. And he was quite a bold spirit too, chatting up to Eugene like some sort of ass kisser. The boy looked just over twenty, with a young, naive face and an innocent looking smile. However, his actions suggested otherwise - standing a little too close to Eugene, leaning against him to reach the overhead cupboard and the flirtatious glances and lip bites were all too much. Zach could only stand there and watch as the newcomer flirted shamelessly with his man, unable to do anything about it without revealing the nature of their relationship. The worst part was, Eugene wasn’t even slightly aware of it.

After finishing his drink, Zach left without saying a word to Eugene. The morning passed quickly with only pathetic single-worded conversations between them.

 

By lunchtime, Eugene couldn’t stand it any longer. Zach wasn’t talking to him, and he had absolutely no idea why, which drove him mad. But he was determined to find out though. He pushed his chair back and rolled over to Zach’s desk.

“Hey babe,” He whispered. “Do you want to grab some lunch together?”

Zach had his headphones on, but Eugene knew he could hear him by the way his eyes flickered towards him and back to the computer screen.

“Are you mad at me or something?” He pushed gently. The last thing he wanted to do was to piss Zach off.

“Don’t you have to grab lunch with Ben or whatshisname?” Zach didn’t even spare him a glance.

“Hm?”

Zach turned and looked at him, no emotion or whatsoever on his face. “That cute boy you were talking to this morning? The one that was flirting with you?” Zach gritted his teeth and returned to staring at his computer screen.

Eugene wasn’t sure this was the place he wanted to have this conversation, surrounded by his colleagues that had no idea that they were seeing each other.

“Zach, do you mind coming with me for a bit? Just to talk?” He really didn’t want to make a scene.

“I’m working.”

“Please?” His voice was strained, and he knew Zach could hear it.

After a moment’s consideration, Zach huffed and saved his project before getting up from his seat.

Eugene led the way to the men’s room, which was thankfully empty at the time. Eugene locked the door behind them as soon as they both entered.

Zach folded his arms and leaned against the wall of one of the cubicles.

“Are you jealous?” Eugene couldn’t help but blurt out.

“I have every right to be, okay? How would you feel if everyone in the office was flirting with your boyfriend?” Zach snapped at him.

“I’d probably feel like shit.” Eugene stepped closer to Zach and placed his hands over Zach’s biceps.

“I’m sorry I made you feel like that, it was never my intention. Please don’t be mad at me…”

Zach just stared at him sulkily, lower lip jutting out slightly in a pout. Eugene knew it wasn’t the time to think that it was cute, but he couldn’t help it.

“I’m not a fan of sharing, you know? I’m quite possessive when it comes to you.” Zach’s voice softened and in that moment, he looked so insecure and vulnerable, which absolutely broke Eugene’s heart.

“You know I’d never trade you for anyone else, right?”

“I know, but sometimes it’s difficult to keep that in mind when your boyfriend is a thousand times more attractive than you. You could have anyone you want.”

“You know that’s not true. You’re just as good-looking as I am. Maybe even more so, from my point of view.” Eugene pulled at Zach’s arms, trying to unfold them. Zach’s arms fell to his sides and Eugene took the chance to slide his arms around Zach’s waist, locking his fingers at the small of his back.

“You have every single right to be jealous, but there really is no reason for you to be. I love you, and you only, okay?”

Zach looked hesitant, but he nodded anyway. He brought his arms to Eugene’s neck and they shared a brief kiss.

“Next time, just tell me if I did something wrong, I can’t stand the silent treatment.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, I’m just reading too much into it.” Zach shook his head.

“Stop blaming yourself for everything. It’s my fault that I didn’t reject him soon enough.” Eugene pressed a kiss to Zach’s temple and ruffled his hair.

“Now, how about that lunch?”

Zach nodded, a genuine smile plastered on his face.


End file.
